


Debauchery at Seteth's Desk

by catboyronster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster
Summary: Five years did nothing to tempter the fire that Sylvain ignited in Flayn. If anything, her affections for the knight only increased as the days went on. She missed him, but the days have been a bit too hectic to see him outside of the occasional meal or at the war table. But she has a plan.
Relationships: Flayn/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Desk After Dark





	Debauchery at Seteth's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> For #SetethsDeskWeek! Have some Sylflayn, because who else is ballsy enough to do the do, the diddle, the hanky panky on Mr Seteth's desk but Sylvain? And I HAD to toss Flayn in there because, it's Seteth's desk.

It has been a few weeks since the reunion at Garreg Mach, and Sylvain has yet to give Flayn a proper hello. So she hatches a plan that maybe is a bit too daring to be pulled off alone. 

The reunion of the Black Eagles, er rather, the  _ former _ Black Eagles, left Flayn over the moon. She was dreadfully tired of having no one to spend time with, save her father. Not that she wasn't used to it, she just had gotten very fond of spending her time around others that saw her as an equal. And yeah, she  _ might _ have been in high spirits after a certain redhead rode in like a prince ready to save the day. 

Five years did nothing to tempter the fire that Sylvain ignited in Flayn. If anything, her affections for the knight only increased as the days went on. She missed him. She wanted to be around him, to hug him, to kiss him....and  _ Goddess forgive her, _ she couldn't help wanting more and more of him. 

The next several days were like a whirlwind. Byleth, Seteth, and the others were caught up getting into a proper rhythm again between strategy meetings, instructional meetings, and battles. The chaos left little time for Flayn to have a proper reunion with Sylvain. And it proved to be especially difficult with her father breathing down her neck even more since the war began, she struggled to find a good time to escape his watch. 

She tried to catch his eye during meetings, and she even dared to sit across from the man during meals in the mess hall. But she couldn't manage to catch his attention for more than a simple exchange of words and the occasional smile. 

By the end of second week since everyone's return, Flayn was getting a little more than antsy. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. Even now during a war meeting that she had little to do with, he kept ruminating on her dilemma. She had to do something. But what could she do? 

As her eyes aimlessly wandered the room, she caught Byleth intently staring at her father from across the war table. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place for a moment, and then she realized what that look was. It was the same expression that Sylvain had when looking at her. It had the same eagerness and intensity laced with softness and longing. 

_ Oh ho, so that's how it is. _ She couldn't help but smile every time she caught Byleth with that lovestruck look in his eyes. It was cute really. She knew how her father felt about the man as well. And then an idea hit her. She had to talk to Byleth. She was sure that if they both worked together, then maybe they can both get what they wanted.

When the meeting ended, Flayn practically jumped out of her seat. She felt a few eyes staring holes in her back as she made her way to Byleth. She didn't mind; she had other things to think about. 

"Byleth! Will you accompany me to some tea in Brother's office?" She inquired in a sweet voice and a warm smile. 

"It would be my pleasure," Byleth replied with a smile that mirrored hers. 

◇

While the tea was steeping in the pot, Flayn uncomfortably fidgeted in her seat across from Byleth. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, afraid that her resolve would crumble under the man's unwavering mint gaze. She busied herself with pouring the tea while she steeled herself for the conversation that she was about to initiate. 

"Prof-  _ er,  _ Byleth," she stammered, unsure how to start. 

"Yes?"  _ No going back now.  _

"Do you have affections for my father?" 

The man nearly choked on his tea. He put the cup down on the table, and it was now he struggled to maintain eye contact as a subtle flush started to develop across his face.  _ How adorable.  _

"W-well…" He seemed a bit uncomfortable at how forward she was with him. "I did not expect this to be the topic of our tea time. But since we have already arrived at the topic, I might as well tell you." 

Byleth paused for a moment for a sip of tea still trying not to meet her eyes. After clearing his throat, he continued," I- er, um...yes." At the final word, he shyly met her eyes; they had the same soft look from earlier, and Flayn could not be any happier. 

"Oh! I am so glad! You and Father are very sweet together!" She clasped her hands together in front of her chest as she expressed her excitement in this new information. Flayn could now see all the pieces of her plan in front of her. She took a sip of tea and waited for the man to collect himself before presenting her idea to steal some alone time with her knight in shining armor. 

◇ 

The following days after her tea time with Byleth were full of excitement and anticipation that gave Flayn a pleasant rush whenever she thought about what she had planned. 

At the end of the week's war meeting, Flayn overheard Byleth asking Seteth to stay after for further discussion. She caught Byleth's eye, surprised at the man's sudden decision, and he nodded. The buzz inside Flayn's body started to pick up its pace.  _ It had only been three days! _

Luckily, her target had not left the room . Following him out the door and around the corner, she managed to catch up with him to grab his hand. The rush of euphoria joined the buzz of excitement and anticipation as she slipped her hand within his. 

"Come with me!" Flayn instructed, squeezing Sylvain's hand. She reveled in the feeling of their hands intertwined as they made their way to Seteth's office. Once inside, she dropped his hands and closed the door. 

"Sylvain Jose Gautier is there a reason that you have not yet properly greeted me?" She pouted and put her hands on her hips. She stood there for a few moments trying to resist the urge to throw herself on the man. She wanted to intimidate him as much as possible, even though she hardly made it past his shoulders and that her eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

“C’mere my beautiful water lily,” he purred, opting to placate Flayn in favor of explaining himself. 

"I missed you," she confessed, while closing the distance between them. She was pulled into a hug. And although her cheek pressed against his armored chest, she felt herself warm up next to the man she loved. 

"I missed you too, sweetheart," he whispered in her hair before pressing a kiss on her head. They held each other for a while, savoring the quiet moment. Sylvain alternated between running his fingers through Flayn’s hair and peppering kisses on her head. 

“I have-” Sylvain stops in the middle of his sentence to pick Flayn up, so that they were now eye to eye. “- _ so _ much to tell you, my precious lily.” He ends the sentence with a kiss on her nose, eliciting a small titter from her. 

“My angel, you will never believe how unbearable Felix was in Faerghus. I know he missed Ashe, but,  _ by the Goddess _ , was he so annoying,” Sylvain starts, and all Flayn can do is giggle in his arms. As much as she loved it when he was serious, like when they practice magic together, she also loved Sylvain like this, playful and silly. 

“Anyway, glad to see they are finally together again. And  _ speaking of finally together… _ ” He kissed her softly. Flayn barely concealed her laughter enough to kiss him back. Sylvain smiled into the kiss and pulled Flayn closer. 

Their reunion kiss was soft and sweet, much like their earlier kisses when they were students. But unlike the kisses they stole from time to time as students, this one was charged with something  _ more _ . Especially when Sylvain shifted one of his hands to grab at her ass which forced her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and hug him closer. 

Their kisses became heated as Sylvain started to lave kisses over Flayn's neck. Her soft gasps and whines sent shivers down Sylvain's spine and he started to feel aroused already. 

"Please… _ ah _ ...n-no marks." Sylvain makes a disgruntled noise at that. He would love to leave pretty purple flowers all over her so that she would always remember him and their time together. All he wanted to do was kiss her and leave her thinking of nothing but him in preparation for the times that they would have to spend apart. 

Footsteps echoed from the other side of the door. Flayn could vaguely make out the voices of Seteth and Byleth before detangling herself from Sylvain's grasp. She pulled him to the desk while grabbing a spare magic tome. She shoved him underneath the desk as she heard the doors open. 

"Ah, Flayn, I was wondering where you were," Seteth casually greeted her as he entered the room with Byleth hot on his heels. 

“Good afternoon Father! I see you finished your meeting with Byleth,” Flayn responded as nonchalantly as she could. She had made herself comfortable at the seat of her father's desk, aimlessly flipping through the tome that she had mastered days ago. However, the same could not be said about Sylvain, who was stuffed underneath the mahogany desk with knees pressed against his chest and Flayn’s legs draped across his shoulders. 

Much to her detriment, she started to feel Sylvain nose into her thighs and leave open mouthed kisses over her tights.  _ Merciful Seiros! Not now! _ The throbbing between her legs only grew as he made his way up her thighs, and she loathed the idea of stopping him. With a hand on his head, she felt the heat in her body rise as she pulled him close, encouraging him to continue. 

Unbeknownst to the debauchery that was occurring mere feet away from him, Seteth began to prepare tea. As Flayn desperately tried to stifle the noises that tried to escape her, she managed to catch Byleth’s attention. Once their eyes met, she flicked her eyes down with a small nod, hoping that would be enough to communicate the situation to Byleth. The man in question looked at her in confusion as his eyes flitted to the desk and back to Fylan’s face trying to decipher what she was trying to tell him. 

As Sylvain attended to the insides of Flayn’s thighs, a wicked thought struck him. Surely her opaque blue tights would cover any mark he left on her? With that thought in mind, he started to press into her and kiss her with more fervor. He kissed, licked, and sucked at her supple thighs until he could feel her squirm above him. 

Above, Flayn was struggling. Trying to contain herself from making any obscene noises, her pleasure manifested itself physically. Unfortunately, her squirming only spurred on the man underneath the desk. She could hear him below; groaning as the hand in his hair tightened with his ministrations. As he inched his way up her thighs, he alternated between harsh sucks and light kisses. She let out a strangled sigh as Sylvain finally turned his attention away from her thighs to rub at her clothed mound. 

Her sigh jarred Byleth to the reality of the situation. Clearing his throat, he got the attention of Seteth who was pouring tea into the teacups. “Ah, Seteth, it is a lovely day outside! May we take tea outside and chat there? It seems that Flayn is studying.” 

Flayn took that as a cue to look like she was deeply invested in the book in front of her, rather than Sylvain’s warm breath and wandering fingers. Her furrowed brow and and bitten lip must have spelt frustration to her father, since he agreed to Byleth’s proposition to have tea somewhere else. Flayn did not dare to look up from the book in front of her until she heard the door close. She mentally wished Byleth a good tea time with her father. Hopefully he will also get what he wanted from this plan. 

At an unexpected nip on the insides of her legs brought her back to the situation at hand. She thought Sylvain heard the door close too, but he had yet to move from where he was between her legs. Lazy fingers that did little to chase away the building throb, and she  _ needed _ more. 

After detangling her legs from where they rested on Sylvain, she stood. he offered her hand to help Sylvain up, knowing that the contortion of his body to fit underneath the desk had probably taken a toll on his legs. He took her hand. Once he got up, he immediately took her face into his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Flayn was unprepared for the assault on her lips. She was equally unprepared when Sylvain started to bite at her lip, humming in delight as she welcomed his open-mouthed kisses. Eventually, she lost herself in him, drowning in his affections while at the same time, meeting his passion with equal fervor. Their kiss found a steady rhythm as soft sighs and breathless moans became the music that filled the room. 

It was Sylvain who pulled away first, leaving Flayn to keen at the loss of his presence. 

He chuckled when she pouted and tucked a lock of hair behind her pointed ears, “Easy there feisty. I have to breathe too, y’know.” He kissed her forehead.

Flayn noticed that he had that soft look in his eyes, and her heart swelled. It had been a while since they were last together, and she wanted to remember everything about this moment. She ogled Sylvain unabashedly. His hair was sticking haphazardly around his face, much unlike its usual deliberate messy look, and he looked as breathless as she was, maybe even more. Her eyes wandered, and it settled at the bulge in his pants, and the sight of him made her suddenly aware of her the lingering ache between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together, hooping it would relieve some tension building up in her. 

Sylvain caught her staring, and he smirked, “Like what you see?” Flayn scoffed as if she wasn’t caught fidgeting at the sight of him straining in his pants. She reached for him and started to rub a teasing hand along the inside seam of his pants. She hummed in appreciation at Sylvain’s small exhale of relief. She wanted more. And if the quickened pace of Sylvain’s breaths meant anything, he wanted more too. 

She shimmied her way onto the desk and spread her legs while keeping eye contact with Sylvain, who stared at her as if entranced. She shivered at the thought of him ravishing her with his honey colored eyes, now blown out with lust. She started to lazily drag her hands across her thighs, closer and closer to where she wanted him, and watched as his eyes followed the movement of her hands. She reveled in the intensity and reverence of his stare as she began to tease at her clothed core. 

“Sylvain, please don’t keep me waiting,” she pleaded, biting her lip. She saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. His eyes alternated between her spread out in front of him and the closed door a few feet away. 

“Byleth took Father out for tea; I promise it will be okay.  _ Please, Sylvain.”  _ She took a handful of fabric in both hands and pulled. It tore with a satisfying rip. Tights and smallclothes be damned. She needed him  _ now. _

That was all Sylvain needed. He dove into her core, lapping at her folds, and garnered cute little mewls of pleasure from Flayn. He tore more into her tights exposing the soft flesh underneath and grumbled in disappointment at the lack of marks that he tried hard to make earlier. He suckled on her thighs, leaving dark marks in his wake. While he did so, he brought a hand to her clit and started to rub at the little bundle of nerves, loving the sounds that she made. 

She felt a wave of pleasure rise and rise in her until she could not contain it anymore. She felt a rush wash over her body as she came. However, it did little to temper the ache in her that was demanding to be filled. 

“ _ Sylvain _ ,” Flayn moaned, elongating his name. “ _ Please. _ ” She tugged at his hair, pulling him up and kissing him. She could taste herself on him and she whimpered. He seemed to understand what she wanted. 

Sylvain unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out of his smalls. Flayn’s mouth watered at the sight of it. It was pink and the head was already dripping with pre-cum, and it looked absolutely enticing. She tentatively put a hand on him, rubbing gently, and Sylvain let out a large groan in response. Encouraged by his response, she put her other hand on him and started to pump him in earnest. 

Sylvain put a hand on top of hers to stop her and confessed, “If….If you keep doing that, I…” Flayn suddenly realized what he was implying and let out a small gasp. Releasing him from her grasp, she stuttered an apology. 

“I want you, my water lily.” He pushed her down on the desk and sprinkled kisses along the freckles on her face. All Flayn could manage was a nod as she basked in a rain of kisses. Sylvain often got like this when they were together. He never ceased to shower her with affection-from petnames to physical affection-and she loved it.  _ Thrived in it _ . 

He aligned himself with her, and paused, seeking her consent once more. She nodded again, this time catching his eyes. They radiated warmth, which was fitting, as they were the very same color of the evening sun that shone through the window behind him.Flayn moaned at the sudden fullness as he slipped into her wet heat with ease. 

Sylvain gave her a moment to collect herself before rocking into her at a slow, but steady, pace. Every other moment left Flayn breathless. The ache in her, however, was yet to be sated. And it wasn’t long before she was pleading him for more. 

The ache finally dissipated as Sylvain obliged; he grabbed her hips to steady her, and started to thrust into her in earnest. Faint moans of Sylvain’s name started to fall from Flayn’s lips were met with soft praises and grunts as they both reached their highs. 

Soon enough, Flayn couldn’t take it any longer. Trembling around Sylvain, she reached her high. Sylvain took notice and brought a hand to rub at her sensitive spot to tide her over. She spilled over her peak as Sylvain continued to ride her through her orgasm. 

As she came down, she found his hand on her hip and gave it a squeeze. A silent permission for him to continue to chase his pleasure as he pleased. He picked up his pace, emboldened by Flayn’s permission. He lost himself in his pleasure, yet he kept showering her with praise throughout.  _ You’re so good to me. You’re the best.  _

“My Lily, please...may I?” Even in the throes of pleasure, he still was attentive to her. 

She pulled him close to her, and kissed him tenderly, nodding in response. “Yes, you may.” He kissed her back, and he pulled back to relentlessly thrust into her. Shortly after she gave her permission, she felt warmth fill her insides. He rode out his high, rocking into her until he felt himself soften. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her chest. He hummed when he felt Flayn card her fingers through his hair. 

“Should we tell your father? About us?” Sylvain asked. 

“Hm. Well it appears that you don’t have to.” Sylvain and Flayn turn their heads to meet a very displeased Seteth, standing in the doorway of his office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoves my Ashelix and Seteleth agenda into here.


End file.
